


That May Be How You Percieve You

by brodysbookofcrazy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Male/Male Relationship, Abusive Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Camp Campbell, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, Max (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic male/male relationship, Preston Goodlplay, Sharing a Bed, Trans Chatacter, Trans Male Character, Trans Preston, Transgender Preston, Victim Blaming Themself, he has good intentions I swear even though he might seem like an asshole, i write too much fanfic, max is just trying to help preston, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodysbookofcrazy/pseuds/brodysbookofcrazy
Summary: Preston tries to blame himself for being abused but Max won't let him.





	That May Be How You Percieve You

Preston flinched as he pressed a shaky hand against the forming bruise on his cheek. It wasn't the only one, but it was the one that hurt the most, and right now that was important. Finding the worst ones. 

He knew makeup wouldn't cover this one- even if he could find a way to get makeup in the middle of the woods. It wouldn't do him any good. Nurf usually made sure the weren't to bad, as not to draw attention from them, but tonight he'd crossed that line. _It's my fault, really. I shouldn't have angered him._

Why Preston stayed with him, he had no idea. Maybe it was the validation Nurf gave him. The overwhelming support of his gender identity came with a price though. Preston was a punching bag and Nurf knew he wouldn't tell anyone. Nurf was the only source of validation in this godforsaken camp. 

“This is it,” Preston reassured himself. “You don't deserve to be treated like this. Tomorrow you'll go to David and tell him.”

And then what? Who would comfort Preston when he was having waves of dysphoria? Who would bring him chocolate when he was moody? 

“Who am I kidding,” Preston finally muttered. “You'd sooner kiss a toad before you'd dare to cross him.”

“Cross who?”

The voice took Preston off guard. He turned his head to see Max, of all people, standing in his tent.

“Oh! Max, it's nothing, really. Just rehearsing!”He prayed Max would buy the excuse and be on his way. 

Of course, luck was not in his favor and Max quickly noticed the mark. “What the fuck happened to your face?”

“Nothing!” Preston squeaked, bowing his head. “I just got in a scuffle at the showers this morning, duh!”

“It looks like someone punched you.”

“No! O-Of course not, Harrison just accidentally elbowed me!”

Max crossed his arms and glared. “Harrison is at least three inches shorter than you.” 

Shit! Why didn't he think this through?! What was he supposed to do, or say, surely Max knew something was suspicious-

“Seriously. What happened to you? You have bruises every fuckin’ day. It's concerning.”

“It's none of your business!” Preston said, turning away from Max. 

“Is somebody hurting you?”

“Of course not, you ruffian. Go away.”

“Is it Nurf again?”

_Again._

Again? Max knew about it the first time? 

“What do you mean by ‘again’?” Presto asked hesitantly 

Preston was tense, waiting for Max’s reaction. What if he knew? What if Max knew, and now he'd tell everyone and Nrf would get angry with him, and of course Preston would get the worst of it _oh god oh god oh-_

“Hey. Hey, Preston. Breathe.” Max leaned towards him, trying to reassure him. “Just fucking breathe.”

Preston took a slow inhale, let it out, and relaxed. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. I'm serious though, is Nurf hurting you?”

“...you won't tell anyone, right?”

“Is he!?”

“Possibly?” Preston finally blurted out, wrapping his arms around himself. “I mean, it's nothing really-”

“What the fuck! He's hitting you?!”

“Shhh!” Preston exclaimed frantically. “Don't let anyone hear you!”

“Oh my god…” Max said, starting to pace. “That's why you're scared of him so much, that's where all those bruises were coming from- That's why you staring wearing armsocks! Everyone just thought it was a fashion statement or some shit- you have to tell David!”

“No!”

“Preston, this is serious! He's hurting you!”

“I don't want to lose him,” he finally yelled, tears forming in his eyes. “He's the only one who understands me- sure he hurts me but it's my fault, I'm just… pathetic, you know?

“He accepts me for who I am, he doesn't care that I'm trans, or that I'm not technically a boy! He comforts me and- and…”

Max wrapped his arms around Preston, holding him close. “You don't fuckig deserve this, Preston.”

Letting out small cries, Preston sobbed into Max’s hoodie. “I'm so stupid,” he whispered. 

“No, you aren't. You're just… confused.”

After a while, Max went to pull away, but Preston held tighter. “Please stay with me.”

Max sighed and begrudgingly obliged. “Fine. Do you want to lay down?”

“Yeah…”

Max leaned over to the front of the bed, pulling Preston down with him, and then grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them. 

Preston finally relaxed, pulling Max into him and refusing to move. Slowly but surely, both of them managed to slip into sleep. Preston could've sworn he felt a pair of lips on his forehead, but he wasn't sure. 

All he knew was that he was finally safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh boy was that rushed. The new episode was really relatable? I've been in an abusive relationship and they will do everything to convince you it's your fault. 
> 
> Title is based of: 'When You're Home' from 'In the Heights'.


End file.
